


Resilience

by Hitomi_G



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aging, Aromantic Hibari Kyoya, Enemies to Lovers, In line with canon, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomi_G/pseuds/Hitomi_G
Summary: Even after all the years of intense battles, different goals and lifestyles, and acknowledging that love isn't something he is interested in, there has always been one thing that Hibari has wanted but never gets to have. Mafia boss Dino Cavallone.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 10





	1. Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> The story follows the canon timelines of the manga with some additions.

**RESILIENCE**

**_Chapter 1:_** Sixteen

Dino is afraid. The call received in the middle of the night with urgent orders tasking him with taking the Vongola Rings to Tsuna only foretells danger, more so when he learns that Xanxus is involved. Reborn contacts him, urging him to fly to Japan that same night. Romario later tells him that CEDEF has sent someone to Japan too and that they are being chased by Superbi Squalo.

The name brings memories of a doubtful and not so distant youth in which both shared the intimacy of their problems. He knows what Xanxus is capable of precisely because of Squalo. Dino does not have to wonder how far they could go to get their hands on the rings because he _knows_. His little brother is in great danger, the CEDEF agent sent as bait is too, he doesn’t doubt their capabilities, but he knows the way Squalo fights, he has witnessed first hand the destruction his sword causes and he doesn’t want to feel responsible of any death if he can stop him. Tsuna is strong, but he is still not ready for Squalo.

Not long after the call, Dino is ready to board the Cavallone private jet, only waiting for Romario to bring along the man who is giving him orders at the moment. When they arrive, Dino greets Iemitsu Sawada and listens from him the details of his plan.

In Namimori, things are already chaotic. Just arriving he hears from other people and in the local news about some sort of commotion happening in the shopping district. Dino takes one look at Iemitsu and he understands what is happening. He and Romario find a vacant hospital and pay a great amount of money for its use before hurrying to the place where the action is going on. When they arrive, Dino wishes to have arrived earlier.

Squalo is cornering Tsuna and Basil against a building. Basil orders Tsuna not to give the box to Squalo, but Tsuna hesitates. He still has no idea of what’s happening. Right before Tsuna gives in or Squalo moves forward to attack, Dino interferes.

“Isn’t it embarrassing being so rough on kids?!

Squalo’s expression changes as soon as he recognizes Dino. It doesn’t take a lot for him to realize that if they were to fight against each other things will become more complicated. He also knows it is not convenient because, as he states before leaving, their superiors won’t let it slide if he were to fight someone from an allied family.

Squalo leaves, not before stealing the rings from Tsuna’s hands. Dino and Romario take everyone to the hospital and start their treatment. Basil is not okay and Tsuna is worried about everyone. When the young boss candidate hears from Reborn about the rings and their purpose, he once again denies having anything to do with the Vongola and runs back home.

The next day he meets Reborn at the hospital. He feels powerless since there is not much he can do to help his little brother. If he interferes in any way his whole family will face the consequences and as much as he wants to protect Tsuna, his family is also a priority. Reborn calms him down.

“There is something you can do” he tells him and proceeds to talk to him about Hibari Kyoya.

Later that day, he confidently pushes the door to the Reception Room in Namimori Middle High to meet the boy in person. When he enters Hibari is examining his half of the cloud ring between his fingers. He turns to see who has entered to disturb his peace and doesn’t bother to hide the challenging stare that he directs at Dino and Romario. Hibari inspects him from head to toes before asking who they are. Dino doesn’t seem to have especially caught his attention until he mentions Tsuna’s and Reborn’s names.

“Then you must be strong. Talking about the ring is not my main concern as long as I can bite you to death”

Dino appreciates the energy Hibari is offering him, but he isn’t there to fight, not exactly. Still, Hibari is reluctant to listen to anything he has to say unless he agrees to combat. Romario suggests to simply accept and they follow the boy to the school’s rooftop. Reborn has warned them about the challenge it will be to train Hibari, and it’s obvious for Dino the moment he dodges the first tonfa strike that he will have to use unconventional methods.

Hibari won’t budge, and words won’t persuade him either. But he is focused. He is, in fact, very attentive to every move and every word that Dino produces. He tries to explain his role as a guardian and Hibari smirks as he discharges another hit aiming at Dino’s chin. Dino is quick to avoid it and to stop the motion with his whip. Hibari starts to lose his temper, so it seems that’s what Dino has to work on.

The boy is strong, maybe as strong as several of his men, but he is also proud and overconfident. He is intelligent, he plans ahead and predicts Dino’s movements so he can counter them, but he is impatient, so much that for a combat expert like Dino it results almost too easy to read his openings and future attacks. While Hibari keeps aiming at Dino’s face, as if something on it was bothering him, Dino dodges and moves around enough to distract Hibari from noticing the moment in which his whip crosses behind him and tangles around his armed left right before he swings to attack once more.

“You’re still a frog in a well. I don’t want you to be satisfied only at this level”

Hibari’s death stare leaves an impression. Dino notices the beautiful color of Hibari’s eyes stained by the bloodthirst and rage dwelling inside of the boy’s head.

“No”

In a matter of seconds, Hibari frees himself from Dino’s grip and launches his attack. This time Dino doesn’t react on time and it hits. However, Hibari is disappointed to see that even catching him off guard Dino can dodge fast enough to receive nothing but a scratch. The blonde’s temple is dripping blood and Romario observes from the sidelines sipping on his coffee.

Hibari is as problematic as Reborn described. He won’t listen to reasoning and now it seems that Dino has awakened in him an unreasonable hatred towards himself. Hibari hasn’t lost the fight only because Dino is reluctant to fight back, which only makes Hibari angrier.

_“How should I tame him?”_

The observant Romario thinks it is not a matter of taming him. Hibari can’t be tamed. He is moved by his strength and his morals, and he can’t accept anyone who claims to be stronger than him or that takes his strength for granted as Dino does. He doesn’t feel threatened, he feels his pride undermined because this random adult shows up asking him to join a cause that is irrelevant for him and who doesn’t even try to fight him back.

Hibari acknowledges that Dino is more experienced, more trained, calmer even, but not that he is stronger. They only stop with the promise of a new encounter the next day in which Hibari plans to conclude their battle. And then the following day follows the same pattern of restless attacks, poisonous tongues, and defiant stares. And the next day too, and the following.

The days pass by without reaching a conclusion. Each time Hibari feels he is about to claim his victory, Dino surprises him with his strength and technique. They learn to predict what the other will do and strategize upon that knowledge. Romario is always there to care for them afterward. Hibari refused at first, but Dino manipulated the situation by telling him he wouldn’t want to defeat him if he wasn’t in full shape.

Several days go by and news of the Varia arriving in Japan is quickly spread. By then, Hibari’s own subordinate has also started to join the training sessions curious about the man who Hibari says to despise so much. Iemitsu makes sure to pay a visit to Dino during Hibari’s training and passes the information that Cervello has decided to share. Romario tells Dino later that night that the battles will take place at Namimori Junior High.

“We can’t let Kyoya know about this. We have to find somewhere to train and keep him away”

“How about that forest where you sent Enzo to train Mr. Sawada?”

“That’s a good place to start. Ask Kusakabe if there are any other locations where we can take them”

Dino takes Hibari to forests, beaches, and deserted areas, and he doesn’t find out the results of the Sun and the Lightning battles until after they are both finished. The day scheduled for the Storm battle he makes a mistake in his eagerness to motivate Hibari’s potential. Dino is pinning him against the floor, smug face inches apart from Hibari’s furious one refusing to admit defeat.

“If this is all you’ve got you won’t be able to protect your precious school”

The boy snaps and finds enough strength to roll over and reverse their positions, but Dino doesn’t find any difficulty to free himself. He pushes Hibari away and watches him land a foot away from him. When he stands to resume the battle Hibari stops him.

In all honesty, Dino knows he should have seen it coming. Hibari never wants to stop, but he seems so tired and so angered by the realization of what’s going on at his school that Dino feels compassion and lets it slide. Romario starts taking care of his wounds, but when they call Hibari to treat his they realize he is gone.

As expected, they hurry to Namimori Junior High but arrive when he’s left after threatening enemies and allies equally. Dino is informed about the next battle, Yamamoto’s battle, and decides that Hibari can live a night without him. He feels obliged to stay and inform Yamamoto and everyone else of Squalo’s real power.

He finds Hibari on the rooftop of the school the next day. He is examining the roof in a crouched position. It doesn’t take a genius to notice the marks left by the electricity during Lambo’s match. The roof is stained brown now and Hibari isn’t happy about it.

Dino approaches him. Romario is not with him, so he is careful to avoid confrontation with the Cloud Ringbearer. While he is thinking about what to say, Hibari stands up and faces him directly.

“Tell me more about those rings, Cavallone”

Dino is startled for a second. It’s the first time Hibari has ever called him by his name instead of an insult. It is an unexpected but very welcome turn of events. Whatever’s happened the previous night must have left Hibari intrigued enough to want to know more instead of striking Dino full force with his tonfas when he is so vulnerable.

Dino explains everything, he tells him about the Vongola Family, the rings, and the origin of the conflict that the other guardians are fighting for. Hibari listens attentively. He doesn’t interrupt or question Dino at all. Sometimes his expression changes to something akin pensiveness especially when he talks about Tsuna. After he finishes the whole explanation Hibari turns to him.

“How did you get involved in all this and why aren’t you fighting?”

Dino is surprised by how calmly Hibari is taking the news. He welcomes his interest with a smile and proceeds to talk about the Cavallone Family and the different other alliances that the Vongola has formed throughout time. He is so self-absorbed in his retelling of how the mafia world works that he doesn’t notice Hibari coming closer and sitting next to him until he is finished.

“Hmph, I see”

“What?”

“You’re obviously strong, I just never stopped to think about how strong you are or where that strength comes from”

Dino can’t help laughing. After all that he has been explaining for the past two hours that is the part that Hibari is philosophizing about. He apologizes when Hibari threatens to beat him to death as usual.

“I take it you have taken an interest in me, then?”

Romario and Kusakabe arrive at the rooftop then. Hibari stands up and takes a fighting stance with his tonfas.

“You were interesting since day one, Cavallone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... done! I've had the urge to write this for some time now, and as much as I want to jump into the D18 action already, I felt the need to start the story with their first meeting and interactions during the Battles for the Vongola Rings. (Especially because it was another excuse to reread the manga and to maybe motivate you to reread it too).  
> This chapter was more of a recollection of events that took place during the Varia arc of the manga, and I have outlined 2 more chapters for this story, but it might become longer if I get inspiration and new ideas.  
> Thank you for choosing to read this story. Every view, kudos, and comment is deeply appreciated!~


	2. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino fights back the unethical feelings he gets around Hibari, processes the events of a future he hasn't lived, and worries about Tsuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the post future/Shimon arc, so if you haven't read the manga there are spoilers ahead.

**RESILIENCE**

**_Chapter 2:_ ** _Seventeen_

Dino wakes up covered in sweat and heavy breathing. The visions of a distant future are still fresh in his mind and he has a lot to process. Has everything been just a dream? Why did it feel so familiar and real then? In the darkness he looks for a hand to hold next to him, hoping that it will hold his back.

The long slender fingers he finds don’t hesitate to curl around his calloused tattooed ones. He feels a thumb rubbing his palm and he relaxes to the contact. He can tell for sure now that he is on his bed in Italy, next to his soon to be wife. He turns to see her staring at him from the pillow with a look of concern.

“Are you alright?”

Dino shakes his head and sighs. The view of the woman’s dark curls, beautifully tanned skin, and intense green eyes are enough to make him feel at ease once more.

“I had a nightmare. I’ll go get some water. Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine. Go, love”

Dino kisses her forehead and gets up. He lazily wears his favorite silk night robe and walks to the kitchen. He is surprised to find Romario there, sipping on a glass of wine. His subordinate stands up and offers him a chair, and then hurries to serve him a glass of water. Dino drinks it all too quickly but it doesn’t help him fight the fatigue he is feeling. Romario offers to make some coffee and Dino accepts it.

While Romario selects the coffee beans and prepares the water, Dino rubs his temples in hopes to get rid of the migraine he’s feeling. Memories he hasn’t lived yet keep flashing in his brain every so often, and he can’t do anything to stop them.

“Boss,” Romario sits the cup of coffee in front of Dino. He poured just the amount of sugar he likes in it too. Romario decides not to make fun of him for being the only Italian he knows that doesn’t drink sugarless coffee and places a hand on his shoulder instead “are you okay?”

“Yes, it’s just a migraine. I had this weird dream and I can’t stop thinking about it”

Romario stares at him surprised. From his pocket, he produces a little pill recipient and offers it to Dino for the migraine. Dino swallows it without the help of any liquid because the coffee is still too hot.

“Whatever, I’m fine. What are _you_ doing here at this time? Don’t tell me you had a date! Who was it this time?”

“As much as I would like to _not_ talk about my private life with you, boss, that’s not why I’m here. See, I also had a strange dream”

“Well, we’re both here. Tell me about it”

Romario retells the dream he had. Each word echoes in Dino’s mind and he’s not sure if they are lifting or adding weight on his consciousness. It’s the same dream. A dream of a devastating future in which most of his loved ones are lost due to external conflict, battles of power, and a terrible threat lurking in every corner. When Dino stops Romario to explain that he has just woken from the same dream his body is shaking and tears are rolling down his cheeks. Romario, the always strong and caring Romario, takes him into his arms and rubs his hands on his back until he calms down.

It’s an awful thing for Dino to think that his future self is destined to face such atrocities, even if Tsuna and the others manage to solve everything in the end. Without wasting any time he dials the number of the Sawada Family home and asks to speak to Reborn. Reborn only confirms that in fact, everything he and Romario saw is real, but relaxes once the news of it being now just the remainder of something that could have been but never will be settles into his chest.

Tsuna has done it again. He is growing even faster than he remembers himself growing under Reborn’s tutelage, and so are his guardians. He is proud of him and expects great things from the young boy. He is the kind of boss he won’t hesitate to follow anywhere he needs. The thought of his guardians reminds him of the visions he had of those teenagers fighting in a war that has nothing to do with them, facing the problems that their adult selves got them into and succeeding, nonetheless.

Hibari’s dying image also crosses his mind.

It might have been an illusion, but at the time it seemed too real. Dino admits he has a soft spot for Hibari, he’s like that under classmate who you care about but can’t help to tease sometimes. He feels responsible for Hibari as if he is indebted to respond to every one of his actions. He can’t describe it. He tries to think back about the last time they saw each other. He stops when he remembers the reason why he has decided to keep his distance.

Hibari is strong, he knows what he wants and doesn’t stop until he gets it. There are two things he wants from Dino. The first one is to bite him to death, to humiliate him, and prove that he doesn’t need Dino to be strong. The second one is to possess him.

Dino recalls their last encounter as a bitter one. He had agreed to fight Hibari fair and square, and he did. He came out victorious, but Hibari wasn’t going to admit defeat. Dino had to talk him into stopping for him to do so, and only then Hibari realized the gravity of his wounds. Dino had knelt to help him bandage his arms and Hibari had let him. By then, Dino knew that the growing tension he felt around the boy had nothing to do with the adrenaline of the fight. He was nervous, anxious, and terrified by how attracted he had been starting to feel by Hibari, by his agile hands, by his slender body, by his soft voice, by his fierce eyes, and by his growth.

Dino has always known that there is some sort of complexity about Hibari’s character, something he can’t quite understand. He seems to hate him one moment, but then listens to him and respects him the other. That day, while Dino tried not to stare too long into his eyes Hibari had reached a hand and pulled him for a kiss. Dino had not been unaware of Hibari’s interest in him, he had always made sure to convey it one way or another when they were alone, be it with a double sense witty comment or with dangerous proximity. Dino knew Hibari had been flirting with him all that time, and as much as he pained to admit, Dino had flirted back. And he had known it would be wrong to lead him on, so he had tried to stop and to keep his distance. He had tried to become a stricter mentor and to refuse his advances, but Hibari wouldn’t lose the game.

When Dino’s lips were invaded by the sensation of Hibari’s tongue he had tried to retreat, but the force with which Hibari was pulling him closer combined with the moment’s confusion didn’t let him. The encounter had ended in a furious bite when Dino refused to reciprocate the kiss. He swears he can feel the scar on his tongue even now.

Romario decides it’s time to go back to bed and leaves Dino alone with his thoughts. He washes the few dishes and breaks a glass in his usual clumsiness. He thinks about Hibari and what he might be doing at that moment. It’s daylight in Japan, so he is probably at school, biting people to death for wearing the uniform incorrectly or fighting Gokudera for his smoking habit. The boy Dino knows is nothing compared to the grown-up version he met in his dream and he smiles relieved that at least he knows now that all his efforts to tame him won’t be in vain someday.

He decides to go back to his fiancée and sleep. He is happy to have made the decision of marrying her. She’s beautiful, strong, and still so caring and understanding. Whatever it was that he had felt around Hibari before had been just sinful and was now fortunately in the past.

Not long after that, he receives the invitation to assist to Tsuna’s Inheritance Ceremony.

It seems too soon, to be honest, but the invitation that Ivan is handing him has the Vongola flame lit by the Ninth along with his signature and the stamped insignia of the Vongola Family. He has just finished reading when Ysabel comes into his office.

“Why are you smiling?”

“My little brother is finally taking over as the head of the Vongola Family” he says proudly as he shows her the invitation. Apart from the obvious information like date, time, and place, details about the security measures are also included in the letter. Ysabel asks if she can read it and Dino gives it to her.

Later that day, Romario reunites all of Dino’s direct subordinates in his office to discuss the matter of attending the ceremony. The invitation clearly states that even though the Ninth will provide firm security and that even the Varia Squad will be present during the event, it is highly advised to bring people of the trust of each Family head just in case. Romario and the rest are trying to decide if it’s a good idea for everyone to accompany him or if it’s better to leave some men behind in case something happens during Dino’s absence. Dino has his doubts about that, but in the end, they decide to split. Only a handful of them, led by Romario, is going with him to the ceremony accompanied by Ysabel and her bodyguards.

Ysabel is happy to hear the news. She has never been to Japan, and Dino has talked to her about all the things she will find there. Her excitement doesn’t last long when they arrive and is informed that she’ll have to wait inside of the castle chosen for the occasion while Dino attends some matters and goes to congratulate Tsuna.

Dino dies to present her, no doubt about it, but after greeting the Ninth and his guardians at his arrival he feels something is off with everyone, so he decides to go check on Tsuna before everything starts officially.

He is in shock after noticing Yamamoto’s absence. Squalo is already telling the other Varia members to keep their eyes open because there will be an altercation at some point. Dino warns his men too and makes sure that Ysabel’s bodyguards are alert for when that moment comes.

He is going around the castle greeting other people and paying attention in case he hears something suspicious when he hears a slight commotion where Tsuna and his guardians are. Hibari has just arrived, late, but dressed for the occasion in an elegant and fancy suit, remarkably similar to the one future Dino saw him wear. His hair is as neat as always and he is wearing the Cloud Vongola Ring on his right hand. Dino finds himself smiling at the sight and waits for him to pass him by to say hi.

“Glad you could make it, Kyoya” he says, and he means it. He is glad that despite his stubbornness to work as a team and his reluctancy to be part of Tsuna’s family, his little brother has someone as reliable and strong by his side to help him and protect him, lifting a huge weight from Dino´s shoulders.

“Hm,” Hibari smirks and walks dangerously close to Dino, who steps back sensing danger only to find himself trapped between Hibari and a wall “like what you see?”

It takes a moment for Dino to fully comprehend what Hibari means, and when he does, he steps aside to keep his distance but trips instead. Hibari stops his fall grabbing him by the arm and pulling him near him.

“I saw you arrive earlier. She is beautiful, I won’t deny that, but she lacks some spirit”

“Uh? What are you talking about?”

“Your woman, of course. She is nothing but another herbivore, and you, Cavallone, belong with a carnivore like yourself”

Hibari walks away leaving him in a state of confusion. He thinks about Ysabel waiting for him inside of the castle, but his mind goes back to Hibari, to his elegant and ferocious silhouette and his seductive voice. Whatever that feeling that he thought long overcome is, is spiraling back and weakening his determination.

When the ceremony starts Dino takes his place next to Ysabel. She comments on the compliments she has heard the other guests give about Dino, and giggles when she mentions that they come from both men and women. Dino laughs nervously and holds her hand. Moments later, the Ninth announces the start of the ceremony and Tsuna walks down the aisle to meet him at the front of the big room.

“Now we shall commence the passing of the bottle, which is proof of the Vongola boss since Primo’s generation” a voice announces in Italian. “It will be handed on to Vongola Decimo from Vongola Nuno”

All eyes are now on Tsuna and Timoteo, who is now holding a golden box with a small bottle inside, the bottle which is said to contain the blood of Primo.

“I pass this on to you, Decimo” Timoteo pronounces, and when Tsuna extends his hands to grab the sacred object a loud screeching noise disrupts the prominent moment and smoke disperses throughout the room. Several people scream, and Dino turns quickly to check on Ysabel, who is already being surrounded by her bodyguards.

“Romario, protect the guests!”

He shouts the order and rushes his fiancée’s bodyguards out of the castle to keep her safe, promising to catch up on her later. Dino tries to find the origin of the sound amidst the chaos, and his eyes lock with Hibari’s for a moment. He isn’t sure why, but Dino feels that Hibari was looking for him. Hibari is covering his ears but manages to gesture “Are you okay?” to Dino before the smoke clears out and everyone’s attention returns to the Ninth, who is being surrounded by his guardians.

“It seems that the culprit’s motive was to destroy the Sin” says Reborn, and he is followed by an explanation by the Ninth and his guardians on how they decided to use a fake during the ceremony in order to bait their attackers. Their confidence in their plan crumbles when Ganauche, the Ninth’s Lightning Guardian, startles everyone by screaming.

“The vault has been broken into!”

Tsuna and his guardians hurry to the room where the vault was kept, and as much as Dino wants to follow, Romario reminds him that they are still needed there. Together they go around helping the guests and healing wounds with the help of the Sun Flame users at their disposal.

Ysabel runs inside to help. When she meets Dino she embraces him relieved to see he is alright and continues guiding people outside of the building. Romario is telling Dino that the room is cleared when they hear a loud noise similar to an explosion and Tsuna worriedly yelling the name of his guardians. Squalo is next to Dino in an instant, or maybe he never left his side, and both turn to follow the noise. Dino hesitates in the last second and turns to Ysabel.

“Go, he needs you”

Dino thanks her with a smile and runs after Squalo and the rest of the Varia Squad. They all enter the room where the vault containing the real Vongola Sin was kept and Dino calls Tsuna’s name preoccupied. They barely recognize the Shimon Family. Squalo orders them to stop, but the female who appears to be the leader immobilizes them by creating pointy ice daggers that block their path.

The youngest member of the Shimon Family orders to let them live and the rest follow. Dino observes as one of them takes Chrome hostage and when Tsuna tries to stop him he is attacked and thrown against the wall, breaking his Vongola ring in the process. The enemy party leaves, and Dino can’t do anything but feel powerless as he observes Tsuna and the rest of his guardians on the floor.

“Tsuna, hang in there!”

As soon as the opposing group disappears the ice daggers lose their power and fall to the floor. Dino’s body instantly moves to where Hibari is recovering and getting up but someone else is already helping him stand up. There’s blood all over his face and he’s wearing an expression similar to when he is losing a battle against Dino, except this one is full of despair.

“Kyoya” Hibari is trying to stan up and Dino offers him an arm to help him regain his balance “are you okay?”

“Don’t touch me” there’s no venom in his words, no emotion, no intention to push Dino away “I’m fine” he finally admits once he realizes Dino is still waiting for a confirmation “excluding my pride”

Squalo is now confronting the Ninth for not letting him go after the Shimon Family, but Dino can’t bother to be concerned about that. When the fact that the Vongola Rings have been destroyed is brought to the conversation he notices Hibari turning his back to everyone as if he was hiding that he cares. Fortunately, an old man appears and assures them there is a possibility that the rings can be fixed.

Outside, Ysabel is waiting for him. After giving a brief explanation of the situation, Dino asks her to go back to their hotel and wait for him there. She complies with an understanding of the gravity of the situation and kisses him good-bye. When Dino turns to go back inside, he catches Hibari watching him from one of the windows.

He leaves everyone behind with no explanation and opens every single door to find him. There it is again, that feeling of responsibility he has towards Hibari, pulling his heart and making his chest hurt. He can’t find him, and he is about to give up when he notices Ryohei leaving a room and waving at him before entering the room next door.

When Dino opens the door Hibari turns, takes a look at him, and goes back to walk around the room.

“What do you want?”

“Just checking. Is everything okay?”

He doesn’t obtain an answer. Instead, Hibari walks where Dino is, grabs him by the wrist, and pulls him to the nearest sofa, ordering him to sit.

“Kyoya, what you said earlier…”

“It was the truth” Hibari bites his lip and takes a deep breath. Dino wonders if anyone else has ever seen this side of him. “They will pay”

Dino laughs. He can’t help it. Hibari is too vague, too uncaring. Dino doesn’t understand what he means. Will he make them pay for what they did to Yamamoto? To Chrome? To his ring? To all of them? His laugh is abruptly cut when Hibari sits next to him. For the first time in the day, Dino doesn’t feel the awkward tension surrounding them, or the threatening lust that creeps out in him with Hibari’s proximity. He feels he needs to address the issue but now is not the moment.

Someone knocks at the door and the old man, Talbot, walks in and hands Hibari some sort of rock without even acknowledging Dino’s presence in the room. He explains that he needs to light his flame to its full power to revive his ring. Talbot leaves, and Dino is about to give Hibari some privacy to do what he needs to, but he doesn’t wait. His body is covered in purple flames and the rock in his hands takes the form of a bracelet in a matter of seconds. Dino never ceases to be impressed by Hibari, and his disciple never disappoints.

“I’ll be taking my leave” he announces and jumps out of the window.

Smiling proudly, Dino walks away and drives back to his fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, my 3 outlined chapters became 4. I didn't think this one would be so long. I tried to edit it and delete some parts, but I still managed to make it a long chapter.  
> I'm adding slow-burn to the tags too since that's exactly what this is.  
> Also, my OC makes an appearance! Ysabel Rossi is her full name. I have written about her in the past but never published any of it since the fandom was already starting to vanish. I had her complete story and everything too, but I don't remember much now. She has a sister called Crystal. I'm glad I was able to introduce her here. More about her later.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was happy to receive a few kudos on the first day and that motivated me to work faster in this chapter. I go back to work tomorrow, so I don't think I'll be able to work on the next one until the weekend, but I'll do what I can. Since I'm trying to stay in time with the canon I have to go back and reread the manga a thousand times to avoid mistakes and that takes some time.  
> The next chapter will cover the Arcobaleno arc, and there's a lot of D18 material there, so I'm excited to write it. I hope you read it too!
> 
> Oh, and if you wish, you can go give some love to my first D18 work "Longing". It's a one-shot, and I really enjoyed writing it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680306


End file.
